Field of the Invention
The first improvement is concerned with wave activated power generation system with the rack & pinion mechanism, in which concrete structures of power generation buoy and power generation unit is shown.
Description of the Prior Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/413,839 shows the usage of wave power energy for generating electric energy. It is wonderful as in theory. However, when the device is actually made, it has some faults.